


Financial Woes

by veivei



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dark Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: “How much do you earn?”“Does it rub you the wrong way that I make more money than you?”





	Financial Woes

“Shizu-chan…” Izaya called out to him from the bed, having just woken up. “Where are you going?” he asked, blinking his eyes open, seemingly unaware of what time it was.

“I’m going to work. What are you, stupid?” Shizuo snorted. 

He got back to buttoning up the vest of his bartender suit.

“Call in sick, will you?” Izaya got out of bed, not wearing any clothes, his morning erection on full display. “I want to fuck.”

“You can come over in the evening then.”

“No, not in the evening. Now.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Shizuo asked impatiently and headed toward the door.

“Yes, with you, in bed.” 

Izaya actually jumped on his back.

“Don’t act like a kid," Shizuo said. "Don’t you have to go to work?” 

Izaya got off him, hissing when his erection slid along Shizuo’s back.

“I run a business,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “There are other people I hired that I can pay to do my work and still make a profit. That’s how you live comfortably, Shizu-chan.” 

“Great. Too bad that business of yours is illegal.”

“The legal part makes twenty times as much money as you earn. But yes, the serious cashflow is coming from the illegal part, I suppose.”

“How do you know how much I earn?!”

“I can imagine, Shizu-chan.” Izaya sighed. “And also I read your bank statement by accident.”

Shizuo scowled.

“I’m sorry. Don’t you have to go to work?” Izaya reminded him, pointing to the clock.

The relationship with Izaya was such a bad idea. It was also inevitable. There were always so many emotions between the two of them. Somehow, the line between beating each other up and fucking became blurred. Then Izaya was suddenly at Shizuo's place all the time and then he got kind of… bored? of the surroundings that’s it. He never seemed to get bored of the fucking.

“This television is so small,” he whined.

“I get bruises from sleeping on your dilapidated bed.”

It was like that because of the sex which was Izaya's fault in the first place but that was besides the point.

“The view from the window is bad.”

So what.

“The neighbours speak in some strange dialect.”

Who cares.

“My car looks weird on this street.”

The car. The car was a whole different story. A black Murcielago. Shizuo wasn’t allowed anywhere near.

“I’ve seen you throw cars around.” 

Izaya rarely drove it, thankfully. He fantasized about fucking in it though and moaned about it at night in his sleep. 

“Let’s go to my place,” Izaya said in the end on one weekend morning.

They drove the train to Shinjuku even though Shizuo wasn’t happy about that at all.

“Office or home?” Izaya asked. “There’s also my parents' house, I suppose. Fine by me if nobody’s there.”

In the following weeks they proceeded to fuck in all of the rooms in all of the above. The desk in Izaya’s office was kinky, against the panoramic window in his apartment was nice, what with the view over Shinjuku from high above to admire during sex, his little sisters’ bedroom was sick and Shizuo would have rather not but it happened somehow anyway.

Coming back to his own place after all these adventures was anticlimactic. It was a fact Izaya had a bigger TV, a better bed, a breathtaking view, smart neighbours and his Murcielago fit in front of his luxury apartment block.

“Move in with me, Shizu-chan,” Izaya offered one day. 

Shizuo wondered what would happen if he refused. Izaya was so smart and pretty and tough and cute. He was also evil and cruel and annoying. There was no second him to replace him if he went away because of Shizuo’s indecisiveness. 

“You know I spend a great deal of time at the office. I think there were times when I slept there for months. So, this, my home is pretty much for you. Change things around if you want. It’s yours, Shizu-chan,” he said and gave him the keys.

It was a beautiful place. The kind of place Kasuka might have had. Shizuo wouldn’t have known what to change. It was already perfect.

Other than the commute to Ikebukuro to get to and from work. Still, he gradually moved his things and let the lease on the old place expire.

He left it the last final time with a sigh. He used to think Izaya was going to move in with him there. It was a stupid idea, he realized, because if he had ever imagined going on with his life as is with Izaya there as a part of it, he had been sorely mistaken.

“I’ll give you a new job,” Izaya offered one evening, when Shizuo was nursing his sixth coffee of the day. Coffee didn’t work on him just like other poisons, it seemed. “No point commuting to Ikebukuro for that funny excuse of a pay.”

“You’re talking about my job,” Shizuo warned him with a growl.

“I’ll pay you thrice as much. For the same thing. You will rough up some people for me. You will have a boss other than me so we wouldn’t have to come into contact professionally. I expect your gifts to get better the next time my birthday rolls around. Deal?”

Tom worried about letting him go, vaguely mentioning Izaya being no good.

Shizuo knew as much himself but he was also madly in love at the time. He stared at Izaya at night or sniffed his dirty clothes and that was making him happy.

The job was fine. It was beating up people so they’d spill some secrets. No good people, it seemed.

He got to know Izaya’s parents. Diplomats. They were all talking to each other at the dinner table in such a way it went right over his head and the only amusement he got all evening was Mairu kicking him under the table.

“They don’t like me,” Shizuo pointed out when they left Izaya’s parents’ house.

“They don’t like me much either.” Izaya shrugged. “Let’s fuck in the Lamborghini,” he offered. “That should cheer you up. Just remember I will kill you if you destroy anything. Liquids on the upholstery are fair game I guess. I’ll have it replaced. But don’t break anything.”

“Izaya.”

“Yes?”

“How much do you earn?”

“Does it rub you the wrong way that I make more money than you?”

“How much?”

“It’s not a fixed amount.” Izaya shrugged. “I’ll show you.”

They went to the car. Izaya drove to his office. He insisted on having sex in the driver’s seat while parked in the underground garage.

Then they also fucked on the desk before Izaya got around to showing him the cashflow that seemed to be equal to that of a third world nation.

“What do you need all that money for?” Shizuo asked.

“Ah, this and that. I have expensive taste in toys, Shizu-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, and you are one as well.


End file.
